


valentines day

by namcheese



Category: Day6 (Band), Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, eric is shy, theyre really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namcheese/pseuds/namcheese
Summary: brian really didn't expect to spend his valentines day blushing and holding eric hand, but he wasn't going to complain about it.or: eric picks brian up to do something on valentines day after jae ditched the other and they spend the day together being very sweet and constantly blushing(i'm bad at summaries pls send help)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam
Kudos: 9





	valentines day

Brian has been imagining how great valentines day is gonna be since sometime in january - when he and jae had been talking about the topic and decided to spend the day together this year if none of them got into a relationship until then. 

And here they were, both still single, but apparently not spending the day together because jae got something important to do. Brian sighed as he unlocked his phone. It's not like he was mad at jae, he totally understood that this appointment was really important for the older so he could finally finish the song he's been working on. 

The situation brian found himself in right now was just kind of sad, because all of his friends were out doing something with their partners or friends and he's the only one sitting at home doing nothing. To make it short, brian just felt lonely on this day thats supposed to be so full of love. 

He scoffed and opened instagram to post a story for close friends only without putting too much thought into it - spontaneously you could say. That's why brian was a bit confused at first when he got a dm from his friend eric nam, not even 5 minutes later.

eric: why are you at home??  
bri: why not?  
eric: it's valentines day-  
bri: i wanted to do something with jae but he ditched me   
eric: ouch  
bri: yeah  
eric: do u have anything else to do today??  
bri: no, why?  
eric: get ready, u have 15 minutes  
bri: wait why???  
eric: i'm gonna pick u up   
bri: omg you're the best  
eric: ik ;))  
bri: i take that baack  
eric. tsk  
eric: be ready in 15

Brian got up from the couch in the living room and basically ran into his bedroom to search through his closet - desperately trying to find something that fits the occasion. But, what exactly is the occasion? Eric is just a friend which means this isn't a date so he doesn't need to look too fancy, right? But on the other hand it's still valentines day and brian didn't want to look like a trashbag. 

He decided to wear something that he knew eric liked and then quickly rushed into the bathroom to fix his hair and put some perfume on. He considered his perfume one of his charming points, since a lot of people already told him it smelled really good and also made him more attractive. 

When the doorbell rang, brian just grabbed his wallet, his keys and his phone before he opened the door, revealing a beaming eric with a boquet of roses. brian snorted. 

"That's so cliché"

He quickly put the flowers into a vase with water that he placed on his bedside table before going back to eric. 

"You like them tho..."

Eric said and brian slightly blushed at that, looking at the ground and quickly closing the door. 

"Anyways uhh, what are we doing?"

The younger looked up again, only to see eric grinning. 

"You'll see that when we get there"

Eric said as they were walking down the stairs to the underground car park where erics car was. Once they got into the car - with eric opening the door for brian at which he just rolled his eyes - they drove off to whoever eric was taking them. 

On the way they didn't talk too much due to the lovely valentines day themed music playing on the radio which caused brian to feel very disgusted inside. Eric didn't seem to notice that tho - concentrating on the road while humming along to some songs.

A few minutes later eric parked the car next to an ice skating area. Brian looked at him in disbelief. 

"Didn't you say that you don't know how to ice skate like two weeks ago?"

The younger asked confused. Eric giggled. 

"That's why we're here. I want you to teach me" 

Brians mouth formed an o as he realized the other guys intention. eric chuckled at that and got out of the car with brian quickly following him. 

once they had their ice skating shoes brian confidently stepped on the ice. eric was just looking at him with fear. 

"come on, you're not gonna die. I'll hold you tight."

Eric put his hands into brians and carefully stepped on the ice. It was very slippery so he almost fell, but brian made sure to keep him steady. 

Eric blushed. he just realized that he was basically squeezed between brian and the barrier, holding onto the younger for dear life. brian giggled. 

"let's try to move a bit, okay?"

brian smiled reassuringly while taking a step to the left. eric tried to follow him, still being super careful not to slip. he didn't know why, but this was super scary to him. also, brians hands were really warm and felt nice on erics skin. 

he got kind of distracted by that thought for a second and didnt notice how brian already moved further away. eric made sure to follow him. 

"You won't learn how to ice skate just from walking like that though. what if we try to actually move a bit faster? dont worry, I'll keep holding your hand, it'll be fine."

eric looked at brian with fear. moving faster? faster than this? he slowly nodded, not being able to say no to the younger anyways. brian gave him a warm smile which made him feel better and very cozy. 

when the other started moving, eric just clinged onto his arm, trying to carefully move his feet so brian didn't have to carry the whole weight. 

They continued to move like this for some time, until eric slowly became more confident and steady. He moved more freely now and with less fear, even though he still held brians hand. mainly just for comfort reasons and because it was cold and brian was warm and hot. 

eric decided that he liked ice skating more than he thought he would, especially if it gave him an excuse to hold brians hand. he's been having some kind of crush on the younger for the longest time now, but both of them have been very busy lately so they couldn't really meet up. 

Also, eric is still very unconscious about their relationship. they weren't as close as brian and his members for example, so a lot of people would probably think that they're just casual friends, but eric felt like there was some kind of special tension between them.

at some point, both of them got very cold and brian stated that he was hungry, so they decided to leave and search for some food. 

they were strolling through the city, looking for the perfect place to eat at. eric was shyly brushing his hand against brians, wanting to hold his hand but at the same time being too shy to actually make a bold move. the other seemed to get the hint tho, intertwining their fingers, leaving them both with a blush. 

they passed a very nice looking Italian restaurant and decided to go inside. it was very cozy and elegant inside, giving the room a romantic atmosphere. it was decorated with red and brown furniture and fancy decorations and there was a big shiny chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

brian and eric sat down at a table in a corner. they were sitting next to the restaurant's window so they could look outside where the sun was already going down and it was getting dark. a candle was placed in the middle of their table. 

brian took a sip from his wine that eric insisted to order and then rested his head on his hand, genty smiling at eric. the elder blushed at that, shyly smiling back while trying to hide behind his sweaterpaws. 

brian chuckled at that. he thought it's very cute. actually he thought that eric was cute in general, especially if he was embarrased. the first time they met, it was in a sweet little cafe, eric accidentally spilled his drink on his shirt. it ended with brian helping him to clean it up and lending eric a jacket so he could hide the stain on his way back home. 

since then they became friends and brian started to adore the other more and more. 

"why are you staring at me like that" 

brian woke from his thoughts and chuckled nervously. 

"you're just really pretty today" 

erics eyes widened at that. he managed to mumble a silent thank you while hiding his head behind the menu. if Brian would keep being like this, he wasnt sure if hes going to survive this evening.

they eventually ordered their food and settled into a comfortable atmosphere, talking about the most random things and blushing whenever the other made them a compliment. 

their food was really good and both of them enjoyed their meal. it ended with eric insisting to feed brian half of his meal because it was "too much for him to handle" to what brian committed without complaining, enjoying the extra food and eric's hand in his.

they finished their meal and had another drink before they went outside. it had started snowing while they were having their dinner, so it was freezing cold. eric took brians hand while sweetly smiling at him. the younger smiled back. eric loved his smile, it always made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"thank you for today, hyung. I really enjoyed it."

he said those words in a way that eric couldn't help but smile at him again. he loved seeing brian happy, especially if he was the reason for it.

"I'm glad you did. I reallly liked it too...do you have schedule tomorrow?"

brian shook his head.

"no, I'll probably just be at home or at the studio and try to come up with some lyrics. why? cant get enough of me ?"

brian grinned at eric who felt like hes going to lose it. this man was too much for him to handle.

"I just wondered if you'd like to watch a movie or something..."

"you mean like netflix and chill?"

Eric's eyes widened, but brian just grinned at him.

"THAT'S...That's not what I meant."

he whined and was about to fight the younger, who just chuckled.

"I know I know. I'd love to watch a movie with you...under one condition."

eric looked at him confused. what condition was he talking about? brian softly cupped erics cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

"can I kiss you?"

eric blushed. he expected a lot of things, but not this. needless to say he slowly nodded before brian leaned in and kissed him.

the kiss was very soft and eric already felt himself committing to the others lips which felt so good against his own. 

and if they shared many more kisses and loving touches this night, that's only for them to know.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not sure if i like this or not aha but someone needs to feed the briric enthusiasts  
> i hope y'all like this somehow ??? <33  
> follow me on twt for high quality day6 tweets lmao its @/yeeheetus  
> have a nice day <33


End file.
